1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device for surface mounting such as a sensor for surface mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical semiconductor device for surface mounting, e.g. a sensor for surface mounting has a structure in which a semiconductor chip having a light emitting function or a light receiving function and two electrodes of the semiconductor chip are sealed into a light-permeable resin package. The tips of these electrodes are exposed from the resin package so that they can be electrically connected to an external device.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional sensor for surface mounting. In FIG. 4, reference numeral 2 denotes a light-permeable resin package. Reference numeral 3 denotes a lens for converging the light emitted from a semiconductor chip or received light. Reference numeral 4 denotes the electrode of a semiconductor chip, i.e. electrode surfaces made of a metallic frame exposed from the outer surface of the resin package.
As shown in FIG. 5, in the conventional sensor for surface mounting, the exposed surfaces of the electrode are located e.g. on both side surfaces 4a at four corners of the square resin package 4a made of epoxy resin and on the bottom 4b thereof. The electrodes are electrically connected to a board via solder applied on the electrodes.
Where each sensor is mounted on the board 1 with the optical axis of the lens 3 being in parallel to the board surface, when the solder paste printed on the board 1 on which the sensor is located is applied to the electrode surfaces 4a and 4b of the semiconductor chip provided on the side surfaces and bottom of the resin package 2, a xe2x80x9cManhattanxe2x80x9d phenomenon that the sensor stands up by 5-10xc2x0 when the solder paste is hardened after the reflow often occurs (FIG. 4).
When the sensor stands up by 5xc2x0 or more from a horizontal surface of printed circuit board, the optical axes of the paired opposite sensors become out of order. This deteriorates the sensor function, thereby making it impossible to use the sensors. Further, when stress is applied to the sensors in their floated-up state, the sensors easily fall from the board.
An object of the invention is to solve the problem related to the above conventional sensor for surface mounting. Specifically, the object of the invention is to provide a sensor for surface mounting which does not bring out a Manhattan phenomenon occurring and can be mounted on an accurately regulated area with an accurate orientation when solder paste is applied to the side and bottom of a resin package in a state where the sensor is located on the solder paste with its optical axis of a lens of the sensor being in parallel to the surface of the board.
The inventors of the invention has found that the above Manhattan phenomenon of the sensor is attributed to the fact that the solder paste contracts when it is hardened after the reflow, particularly, the solder paste applied to the bottom 4b of the resin package generates force of raising the resin package when it contracts. On the basis of this finding, in accordance with the invention, the electrode surfaces also extended on the bottom in a conventional resin package are located on only the sides of the resin package, thereby preventing the stand-up of the sensor. More specifically, the first invention provides a semiconductor device for surface mounting comprising a semiconductor chip having a light emitting function or a light receiving function and two electrodes of the semiconductor chip sealed into a light-permeable resin package, the electrodes having tip surfaces externally exposed from the sides at the four corners of the resin package, wherein the tip surfaces of the electrodes are located on only the sides of the resin package.
The present invention provides an optical semiconductor device for surface mounting comprising a semiconductor chip having a optical function and plurality of outer leads connected to electrodes of the semiconductor chip sealed into a light-permeable resin package, wherein said outer leads are externally exposed from the sides of the resin package, and at least one of said outer leads is located on only the sides of the resin package.
Preferably the device is a sensor for surface mounting.
Preferably said outer lead is formed so as to be fitted along the side being parallel with optical axis.
Preferably wherein said outer lead is exposed out of the along the side being parallel with optical axis and extend so as to be fitted along the side.
Preferably said optical semiconductor device is formed so as to be mounted on a circuit pattern of mount board in a manner that the side is contact with a surface of a mount board.
Preferably, wherein said outer lead is exposed out of the along the side being parallel with optical axis and extend so as to protrude from an end of the side of the resin package.
Preferably, said outer lead is formed on a surface of the resin package so as to prevent extending to a bottom surface of the resin package. In the above configuration, since the electrode surfaces of the semiconductor chip are not provided on the bottom of the resin package, when the optical semiconductor arranged on the solder paste on the board is subjected to reflow, it does not stand up. This realizes an product of the optical semiconductor device surface-mounted with a higher yield than a conventional optical semiconductor device.